


I've Come Home

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Lots of tears, M/M, Prince might be dead, Prinxiety angst, angst is strong in this one, logic doesn't help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Prince leaves the mindscape one day and disappears. Anxiety struggles to cope with his boyfriend's disappearance but no one can really help. He just wants his boyfriend back.





	I've Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt st some Prinxiety angst. Constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy! Feel free contact me on tumblr, my name on there is Meginoi.

The day started like any other. They all bid Roman goodbye to do…whatever he did when he left to take care of business concerning his kingdom. Anxiety kissed him as he walked through the door. What none of them knew was Prince wouldn't come back that night.   
Or the next.   
Anxiety was constantly sitting by Roman’s door by the time it opened on the third night. He jumped up, as Morality and Logic came running, to give his boyfriend a piece of his mind for disappearing for 2 nights. Except it wasn't Roman that appeared in the doorway.  
It was one of his advisors. The 3 sides were confused, no one in Prince’s kingdom was allowed to enter the mindspace…unless it was an emergency. Anxiety’s heart dropped into his stomach. The advisor handed him a folded piece of paper and left, the door swinging shut.   
Anxiety held the paper in a trembling hand for what felt like forever before handing it to Logan. He couldn't read it.   
Logan took the paper and unfolded it, eyes quickly scanning over the words. He turned to Patton and started to whisper something, though his eyes never left Anxiety’s shaking form.   
“Anxiety…” Morality started, placing a hand on the darker sides’s shoulder.   
“Tell me what it says,” Anxiety whispered.  
“Do you really think that's a good idea kiddo? I mean-“   
“Just tell me what it says! I need to know.”   
There was a beat of silence. “There was an ambush. He’s gone missing. Presumed dead but they can't find a body,” Logan explained.   
A sob escaped him as Anxiety’s hand flew to his mouth. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor as the proverbial dam broke. Morality held him as Anxiety completely broke down. He cried, he screamed, he punched the floor. Anxiety had lost his world. He lost his rock. He lost his Prince.   
Anxiety slowly came back to himself, grief subsiding to a deep, dull ache in his chest. “Think of what this will do to Thomas. He’ll never be the same. Prince really was stupid this time,” Logan rambled.   
“Are you serious?” Anxiety shrugged on Patton and stood face to face with the logical side. “Roman is gone and you're calling him stupid for it.”   
“I didn't-“   
“Don't even try to explain yourself. I don't want to hear it.”   
Anxiety barged past Logan to his room.  
“Ann, wait!” Morality called.   
But Anxiety was too busy slamming his door to hear. He didn't come out for days. Only eating when Morality forced him to, only sleeping when he passed out from exhaustion. He just missed his boyfriend and he was never going to see him again.   
This carried on for weeks. Anxiety didn't turn up to record videos, he never even left his room. That was why he never answered the door when there was frantic knocking at 3am. “Leave me alone!” He shouted, voice breaking from all the crying he'd done. That frantic knocking turned into frantic banging. Anxiety sighed, wiping his eyes and storming over to the door.   
When he flung it open, he stopped. Roman was standing there, clothes ripped and dirt all over him but he was there.   
“Ann,” Roman sobbed, pulling the other in for a hug. “I'm so sorry for leaving you.”  
“H-how?” Anxiety stuttered.  
“There was an accident. Me and my guards were ambushed. I've been trying to get back here, to get back to you.”   
“I'm so glad you're here. I thought I'd lost you,” Anxiety cried.  
Roman wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “I'm here my love. I've come home.”


End file.
